


The Game's Afoot

by pasunedame



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasunedame/pseuds/pasunedame
Summary: Watson seems to have no reservation in dropping off everything and joining Holmes on adventures. But what does his wife think about it?A glimpse into the thoughts of Mrs Mary Watson, formerly Mary Morstan, regarding the friendship between her husband and Sherlock Holmes. Set during 'The Man with the Twisted Lip'.





	The Game's Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> Strictly book-verse, just to be clear.
> 
> Title from Vincent Starrett's classic sonnet '221B'.

It seemed an eternity that we waited, although when I glanced at the clock not an hour had passed before Kate and I caught the sound of a cab outside. It stopped in front of our house, and immediately Kate and I rushed out. It was, indeed, the cab that John had hired, and the driver was in the process of opening the door when we reached the pavement. He pulled out a semi-conscious body of a man out of the carriage, and Kate cried out, “Isa! Oh, dear, dear, are you all right?”

The man, who was indeed Mr Whitney, gave an incomprehensible mumble. I draped the blanket that I had prepared around his body, and with the aid of the cab driver we brought him to lie in our little guest-room. We laid him down on one of the two single-beds there. The appearance of her husband shook Kate out of her unease, and she began to tend for him in the tenderest manner. I called the maid and told her to bring up tea, water, and a bowl of soup for the gentleman, though I doubted that he was in any condition to digest any food. Once she had done so, I added, she was to fetch one of my nightgowns and give it to Mrs Whitney to wear. The orders taken, I left the pair in the room, and found the driver waiting in the hallway. 

“Thank you for your help, Sir. I trust that my husband sent this man off with you?”

He nodded. “Yes ma’am. And he told me to give this to you.” He held out his palm; a note was upon it. 

I took the note and opened it. John’s familiar handwriting greeted me:

“Dearest,  
I ran into Holmes in the opium den. He asked for my company in a problem that he is working on. Please do not wait up for me – I fear that I shall be away for at least a day.  
JOHN.

I blinked, then chuckled. It was not the first time John had done this; marriage has done little to cool off his eagerness for adventures - the same eagerness that had driven him to sign up with the army, I should think. We had not discussed in depth this period of his life, though I noticed that a few weeks of a calm, normal life always drove him into a particular restlessness. I was glad for Holmes and the adventures he brought with him - as glad as I was for his role in bringing me and John together.

The driver was looking at me with a puzzled look on his face. I smiled and after making sure he had been paid, I escorted him to the door and dismissed him. I locked the door and went back to the guest-room. 

Mr Whitney had gone to sleep. His face had regained a little colour, and I noted with satisfaction the empty cup of tea. The bowl was untouched, just as I had predicted. I did not worry, for John had told me before that a man in such condition would be most likely not strong enough to digest food. Kate sat on the other bed, looking at her husband. I was glad to see that she had put on the nightgown. She glanced at me when I entered the room.

“Oh Mary, I really am grateful for your and the doctor’s help,” she smiled and reached her hands to me. 

I took her hands in mine. “Don’t mention it, dear. You may stay the night. John would not mind, and besides I am glad for the company.”

“By the by, where is the doctor? I should like to thank him.”

“Oh, you can thank him later. He ran into a friend at the opium den, and decided to join said friend in his investigation. The friend is a detective, you see. I don’t think John will come home tonight – at any rate, his note said so.”

A look of astonishment came into Kate’s face. “What!” she exclaimed. “He ran into a friend and – and just ran off like that?” she looked at me incredulously. “And you let him do so?”

I chuckled again. Kate’s face retained its incredulity. “Oh yes,” I answered. “I do not mind him doing so. I know his friend; he is a good and honourable man. Besides,” I added with a twinkle in my eye, “Were it not for his friend, I would never have met John!”

I laughed at the confusion in Kate’s face. Patting her hands, I rose. “I shall tell you all about it in the morning, dear. Now you sleep – you need it after all the excitement of the past two days.”

I closed the door behind me, and, shaking my head and still chuckling, I went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
